Meteors
by gleefulgirl
Summary: A cute fluffy take on the puckleberry relationship. One-shot.


**Title**: Meteors  
><strong>Category<strong>: Glee  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama/Humor  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Rachel/Puck  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>I do not own Glee!

**METEORS**

No sooner does she open the front door, his lips come crashing down on hers, before she can even manage a proper welcome. His hands settle to her waist and he's pressing against her body, while his lips are planting sloppy kisses on every part of skin they can find. Not that she minds any of it, but she already has enough lawsuits with her neighbours and she has no intentions of encouraging a few more for illicit display. She tries to pull back, but he's got a firm grip on her face and she is finding it exceedingly hard to concentrate right now.

Her dads are out of town for the weekend. On the Rosie O'Donnell cruises again, and while she would usually whine and sulk about it, this time she didn't really mind. Because time like this with her boyfriend is exactly what she needs after that ruthless torture of a week she had to endure.

Torture because Mr. Schue decided after almost a year of neglect that Tina had the perfect vocals to belt out the high notes to "You don't bring me flowers" alongside Artie. Forgive her, but hadn't she made it clear that all the Barbra classics belonged exclusively to her? And if anyone should be singing Neil Diamond, it ought to be Noah. And perhaps her open criticism of the teacher's choice was what earned the cold stares and the colder insults she earned from the rest of the Glee club, the one day that Noah couldn't attend the practice. Or perhaps they're always looking for an excuse to humiliate her anyways.

"But you know I deserve that duet, Noah." She sniffled into the phone. He was across the state, at Nana Connie's for her 84th, which she had literally forced him into after he started making petty excuses because she always believed in the institution of family. And now she was regretting her own meddling. "We both do. She's _my_ idol. I cannot and I _will not_ tolerate any sub-par rendition of the song, knowing I would have done it perfect justice-"

That was the first time she had ever cried to him in the span of the two months they were dating. And cried she had, for an hour into the phone, which was probably why he was back the next morning, 12 hours prior to his scheduled return.

Whether it was Mr. Schue finally allowing his hibernating brain cells to work, or Noah's fuming glares switching them on, she doesn't know. But their teacher eventually decided to give Rachel back the part she owned the following day. The 1000 watt smile she sent Noah's way quickly faded though, as Mr. Schue paired her up with Finn. Seriously, was it too much to expect an adult brain to function logically?

She argued, ofcourse. But her teacher seemed to be creepily adamant about it, so she had no choice but to relent. But only because Noah told her to go for it.

And as if almost losing a Barbra song was not enough to martyr her week, Finn had to make things worse by sending her those longing i-want-you-most-when-i-can't-have-you looks. She humored him as they began to sing because ex-boyfriend or not, she was the Glee captain first. And for a moment she was almost proud of him for being completely dedicated to the song like she was. But then it got a little weird when he held her hand too long and her body too close than the situation called for. And from weird it just switched to annoying, because did he seem to completely forget that Noah was in the same room, probably just barely controlling his violent streak? Or that Quinn was probably on the verge of breaking her nose for real this time for harmonizing with her boyfriend? Did he just take it for granted that he could play her around whenever he wished to? Or that she would always be waiting around the corner for him? Well too bad for him but that last part? Not gonna happen. Because that ship sailed a long time ago and she had no intention of revisiting it.

So she hurried through the rest of the performance keeping maximum distance possible between them and skillfully avoiding his eyes. Instead, as she belt out the last note, she focused all her attention on Noah who was smiling back at her. The sinking feeling as she walked back towards him had nothing to do with Finn. And everything to do with the brief look that was exchanged between Quinn and Noah just before he had looked her way and smiled.

Well, ofcourse it didn't mean anything. She had hardly seen any interaction between him and Quinn since Beth. And it probably meant that they were both mad at one of the performers, albeit a different one in each case and shared an understanding there.

Rachel Berry hated insecurities. But it certainly didn't mean she didn't have any. If she was being frank, she had tons and tons to be ashamed of. And Quinn Fabray somehow always managed to snatch the topmost position.

She was fairly certain that if she could trust Noah with one thing, it would be the truth. And almost as certain that he would never lie to her. Not about something like that. But people can't just erase their pasts out of their lives and even if they do, the essence of it lives on. And she didn't want history to repeat. Not with him. Not now, when she was finally finding the courage to start believing again.

But who was she kidding? This was Noah Puckerman she's talking about. And he had a pretty solid history with the blond girl, even though they liked to pretend that sophomore year didn't happen. And she's been finding it impoosibly difficult to get rid of the nagging feeling inside her head that has been driving her mad throughout the week.

So she decides the only way to stop it is to ask him for answers. And him kissing her like that against the front door now,isn't helping with sticking to the decision, so she pulls away.

"Wait. Noah…I just wanted to…I need to know something before we take this romantic affair of ours to a whole new adventurous level. And I-I need you to be utterly honest about it because what I've learnt is that honesty is the most vital pillar of any relationship, alongside trust and a good playlist of musical numbers ofcourse-"

She stops because she realizes she's rambling. She still hasn't figured out how _not_ to do that when her nerves are sending twisting sensations through her stomach. So she takes a deep breath and looks up to see him grinning lopsidedly at her.

"What?" she asks because him staring her down like that when she's trying to stay calm isn't really helping much.

"Nothing. You're cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That 1000 words per minute thing you do. I mean it's gotten to a point where I don't even want to fucking stab my own ears anymore. That means shit's gotta be good. "

"Did you just insult me and then try to compliment me out of that?"

"Nope. Actually it's the other way round, babes."

"I don't even know what you're trying to imply here. You either think it's cute or it makes you want to light yourself on fire. You cant feel both ways. And yes, Puckerman. Don't think I don't know about that particular piece of appraisal you threw at me in my absence. You might not think I'm capable, but I do have my sources in the Glee Club. " She says, pointing accusingly at him.

"Baby, have I ever doubted you badassery?"

"You're missing the point, Noah."

"Obviously, 'Cos I don't fucking _see_ it."

"Must you always resort to such crass language? Although I am impressed by the rightful use of the adverb'obviously' in your sentence. I'm sure with a few more Grammar sessions, you will finally achieve that B+ I planned for you-"

"Baby. Focus!" He cuts her. "I need you to get whatever shit you want to out of your system, like right now. It's messing with the make-out session. And I _need_ to make up for the dry week."

She doesn't really think it was _that _dry because just today he was kissing her senseless in the AV room during their break. But she's still missed him. And she's glad to know he feels the same way too.

"Okay. But do you promise to answer it honestly?"

"Do I ever lie to you?"

"Not really. If you exclude that time you tricked me into sharing my cookies with you."

"Hey, that was like 10 years ago. You can't hold me to that. Besides I was doing you a favor."

She opens her mouth to protest but then shuts it because he's probably right. Even back then, she never had any friends. And she had been so thrilled that someone had finally come to sit with her during the breaks, she'd gladly ignored the fact that perhaps he was there just for the cookies, listening intently on why he thought she should share. She was more than happy to oblige that day and many more days that followed until middle school when they started growing apart. And then high school changed everything drastically. But they had both come a long way from there right from slushie facials to this moment here, with them pressed againt each other.

Before she loses her train of thought again, she blurts out.

"Do you see fireworks when you kiss me?"

"What?"

"I asked, do you see-"

"I heard what you asked. What kind of a fucked-up question is that?" he chuckles, because seriously, where the hell did that come from. But she's staring at her fingers placed on his chest, avoiding his eyes, which only means that shit's really fucked up. And he really wants to wipe that sad look off her face.

"Is this some sort of a trick question or something?" he asks.

"You promised you'd answer it honestly." She's still not meeting his eyes.

"What sort of a lame-ass would see fireworks while kissing?" he laughs out.

"Finn." She mumbles.

"Whoa. What?" And he's pissed. He should've known this had to be about that bastard.

"Please tell me that fucking pastrybag didn't tell you that. Wait a minute. Are you telling me that bastard kissed you? 'Cos if he did- "

"No! Noah, NO! I would never do that to you. And he didn't say that. Not to me, atleast." She looks up at him and just like that, all that anger just doubles up, because she looks like she's about to burst into sobs. And he just wants to lay his hands on and punch the giant's fucking giant face till he's sure Rachel isn't hurt anymore.

"He told me once that he felt fireworks when he kissed Quinn." She continues, and then even softly,"Is that how you felt with her too?"

Oh. Fucking _Oh. That's_ what she's worried about? He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. And yeah, he totally was _not _thinking she was gonna tell him that she still had the hots for the idiot that was his best friend. She was worried that _he_ was pining for the Queen Bee. This chick never fails to amuse him.

"Okay. First of all, I wouldn't see fireworks if I kissed _Katy-fucking-Perry_. That shit's reserved for the pussies. Second of all, I'm sure Finn was referring to his pants when he said that."

He expects her to scoff or glare or roll her eyes or ramble or all of that, but she doesn't do either, so he takes her hands in his and waits till she lifts her head to stare back at him. And the only thing he wants is to see her smiling again. And yeah, that might mean he's fucking whipped. But hell. Have you seen his girl?

"Rach, baby. Look at me. I know that fucking moron messed you up. And I swear if it wasn't for you denying accessibility to those awesome boobs, I would be beating the crap out of his pukey giant face. I know you don't 'condone violence' but baby, that deal just sucks. And not in a good way. Anyway, what I'm saying is, I'm not _him_. You don't have to worry about me running off to some other chick while I'm with the hottest pair of legs in the whole damn school. I really like you, okay? Your skirts, those knee socks, the 'thanks for shit' cookies, your nose, your hair, your badassery, your crazy demands, your big smile and bigger voice, the way you believe the best in me, the way you make _me_ believe. And all that crazy Broadway shit in that awesome little body of yours. I totally dig all of it. Fuck, babe. I think I'm kinda even falling for you.."

Her heart fills with the warmest sensation that rushes to her stomach and she thinks she finally knows what people mean when they talk about going weak in their knees. Because although he just objectified her atleast 10 times in the span of a 30 seconds, she knows this is the best thing he's ever said to her. Actually, she's pretty sure, that's the best Noah has ever said to _anyone_. And she knows for certain that it's the best anyone has ever said to her.

"Are you admitting to having romantic feelings for me, Noah?"

"Shit, babe. You make it sound totally lame."

"It's not my fault that you're emotional radar is underdeveloped." She rolls her eyes but the effect is lost because she cant fight the smile tugging at her lips.

And then he surprises her once more by doing the most beautiful thing he's ever done. He takes her hand and rests it flat on his chest.

"You feel that?"

Yes. She does feel it. Even through the thick layer of his shirt, she feels his heart beating rhythmically against her hands as her own hastens its beats to match his.

"_That's_ what you do to me, Rach. It's all 'cos of you." He whispers and she forgets about the world outside the two of them. They stand like that for a while and for that moment, it's just him and her and their hearts, beating together as one.

She kisses him then. More like attacks him and it's a mess of crushing lips and tears and dancing tongues because she can't get enough of him. Her hands pull him closer as he slams her against the wall. His lips are trailing a line along her jaws and her neck and a sudden need to have every part of him over her with no inhibitions overwhelms her, and her tiny fingers fumble as they try to rip his shirt out of her way. She needs to show him how she feels about him too in the best way that _he_ can understand. She needs him to know that they are in this together. That she's falling for him too. Or that, perhaps she already has. And that desperate as it might sound, he's the last straw she's clinging to. To make her believe in the power of love again. To hope to someday feel it once again.

She kisses him like she's never kissed anyone before because this boy doing extraordinary things to her right now is making her feel things she's never experienced before. And she wants more. God, she wants more. She _needs_ all of him.

She finally breathes when he pulls away a bit, and for the tiniest moment she thinks he's rejecting her. _Again._ But all that doubt fades away when she meets his eyes to see them burning dark with desire.

He gently tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear and whispers hoarsely, "What's a few fireworks when I can see fucking meteors?"

Her heart skips a beat and she doubts she's ever felt anything so intense. The smile that spreads across her face actually hurt her cheeks as she says, "Puckerman! Bedroom. NOW!"

Damn. The thing she does to him. It's kinda obvious that he already loves this girl.

He thinks that the sound of her giggles that fills the house as he hauls her on his shoulder and hurries up the stairs might just be his favorite sound in the whole damn world.

She thinks, as he lays her on her bed and she sinks beneath his weight, that meteors might just be her favorite celestial bodies in the whole damn universe.

(After stars, ofcourse.)

-x-x-x-

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and lemme know. :)**


End file.
